


Jericho

by HMS AUs (HMSquared)



Series: The Hounds of Vegas Universe [11]
Category: Original Work, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Vegas, Anger, Apologies, Backstory, Blood and Injury, Corruption, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, First Meetings, Foreshadowing, Hacking, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Original Universe, Prequel, Rejection, Restaurants, Scare Tactics, Secret Identity, Shooting, Suspicions, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMS%20AUs
Summary: The history of Las Vegas' most infamous hacker.
Relationships: Charlotte/Chris Jericho, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Randy Orton, Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Series: The Hounds of Vegas Universe [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401376
Kudos: 5





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter takes place at the very beginning of the universe, right before everything else. The next couple of chapters take place where the fic is chronologically. Then we'll have an epilogue at the end.
> 
> Enjoy!

If you asked him who he was, he wouldn’t tell you. What he did...that was a different matter.

Jericho was born to a pair of famous musicians, musicians whose names aren’t important. He grew up rich but not spoiled, his parents always off performing. He didn’t mind their absence and turned to computers.

He first got into hacking when he was a teenager. The prospect of finding a person’s dirty secrets and exposing them. That’s what Jericho became, an online Robin Hood. He never did it for the money or fame, only for the help people got. Having the money from his parent’s wills certainly helped.

He wore so many identities over the years. Bloggers, art students, military prospects. The names didn’t matter, shed with each turn of the crank. But the name Jericho eventually stuck with him, and he kept it.

Before everything changed in Vegas, before the Shield went to hell, Jericho found himself at  _ Foley’s _ . He was eating a blueberry muffin and typing up an email to the last person he’d helped.

“Working on another masterpiece, Jericho?” Foley joked from behind the counter. In his current state, Jericho was an aspiring musician getting a college degree in art theory. He smiled, not looking up.

“Something like that.” Foley nodded, sliding another muffin across the counter. Jericho accepted it with a nod and sent the email.

The doors to the diner opened, and in walked three cops. They looked young, yet experienced. Settling into a booth, the men grabbed menus and started browsing.

“Who are they?” Jericho asked, gesturing over. Foley grinned.

“Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose. Three of the best damn cops I know.” He shook his head, lost in thought. “When they first came here, I was different. My mind hadn’t…” Trailing off, Foley interlaced his fingers together. “They understood, got me help.” Jericho nodded.

Five minutes later, the Shield had gotten food. Roman was drinking a coffee with milk but no sugar; Seth had his coffee with sugar and a cinnamon bun. Dean, meanwhile, was chewing on a blueberry muffin, watching his two friends hold hands.

“Nice choice in food,” Jericho said, walking over. He gestured to Dean’s muffin and continued, “Best in town.”

“Yeah.” Dean gave a gruff nod. Roman looked up at Jericho and smiled, releasing his hand from Seth’s.

“What’s your name?”

“Jericho. I’m an art student.” He gestured to the scarf around his neck. “Can’t you tell?” They all laughed, Jericho genuinely grinning.

“Is there anything we can help you with, or are you just being nice?” Something in Seth’s tone bothered him. It was genuine, but there was an edge to it. Jericho had dealt with others like that, and none of them had stayed genuine.

“Just wanted to say hello.” Turning on his heel, Jericho walked out of the diner.

Back at the apartment, he did a few Google searches. Roman had done football in college but switched after an injury. Seth and Dean had a few years of experience each, Vegas their first job together.

Another page caught his interest. Jericho clicked on it and was greeted by an image of Hunter. His shoulders shot up.

There was a certain look on his face, one that hid pure sleeziness. He swallowed, thinking back to Seth’s tone in the diner and his relationship with the others.


	2. Bubbly

Many months passed. Vegas changed for the worse. Dean was killed, and it didn’t take Jericho long to put the pieces together. Much like he’d predicted, Seth had turned.

Much like their first meeting, he was at the diner. Jericho didn’t have his computer this time, actually needing to get away from it. Foley passed him a glass of water and sighed.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Jericho shook his head.

“Thanks for letting me half an hour early.”

“Hey, anything for a friend.”  _ Friend _ . Another genuine grin appeared on his face.

“Things aren’t going well, Mick. I…” He trailed off. “Someone’s threatening me.”

“Why?” Jericho thought about how to answer.

“I guess I pissed them off.” The real answer was a lot more complicated; he may have infiltrated the LVPD servers and tracked down Seth. What amazed Jericho was Hunter had figured it out. Unless…

“Jericho?” He blinked. “You zoned out there for a second.”

“I know.” Before Jericho could continue, the door opened.

“Jericho.” Wincing, he turned around.

“Seth. Been a while, hasn’t it?” Seth smiled, flanked by two muscular men in vests.

“We need you and Mick to come in.”

“For what?!” Foley set down his towel, confused. Seth sighed, looking at Jericho.

“Someone hacked into our servers last week, and we think you had something to do with it.”

“That’s ridiculous! Neither of us would hurt a fly!” Jericho stood up as Foley shouted and moved to the edge of the counter. The diner owner said, “This has to be a mistake. Here.” He reached into his jacket pocket for his wallet.

“Gun!” Seth drew his pistol and started shooting, the others joining in. Jericho dove over the counter and pulled Foley to the ground. They were both shaking.

“What is going on?” Foley whispered. Jericho shook his head, then his friend’s eyes widened. “Jericho.” They looked down.

There was a splotch of red on Jericho’s shirt. Wincing, he hissed,

“Get me a towel.” Foley reached up and grabbed one; Jericho swiped it from his hands and pressed it to the wound. He felt sick.

Pain overtook him and he tumbled to the ground. Shoulder smacking into the tile, Jericho lost his grip on the towel. He heard Seth yell something, then the door opened and slammed shut. Foley was next to him, keeping pressure to his abdomen.

“I’m gonna call 911.”

“No, don’t…” The words got lost in Jericho’s throat. He felt bubbly and fizzy. Right before he lost consciousness, the door opened again.


	3. Explanations

His head was spinning. Letting out a cough, Jericho opened his eyes.

He was sitting upright on a bed, bandages pressed to his wound. It was dark, but not pitch-black. Looking around, he saw three figures in the darkness. Eyes adjusting, Jericho saw Foley was sitting in a chair, massaging his hands. Randy was at the foot of the bed...and standing behind him at the sink, was Dean Ambrose.

“How are you feeling?” Randy smiled. Jericho blinked, eyes focused on Dean.

“How is he…?”

“It’s a long story. Right now, we’re worried about you.” Randy gestured to the wound. “How are you feeling?”

“Like crap.” Jericho shut his eyes and sighed. “How’d you find us anyway?”

“Seth texted me. ‘Might wanna check on Foley.’ I got there and found you bleeding out.” Nodding, he turned to look at Foley.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just confused.” He swallowed. “Why did Seth shoot you? Why did he try to shoot me?” Jericho let out a long sigh.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Foley.” Randy got to his feet.

“I’m going to leave you two alone. I have a few choice words for him anyway.” Grabbing a jacket, he kissed Dean on the cheek and left the room.

Ten minutes later, Jericho finished explaining everything. Foley listened with wide eyes, trying to process it all. Dean remained in the corner, watching them but saying nothing.

“So...you’re the one who hacked their systems? Why?”

“I wanted to keep tabs on Seth, make sure he wouldn’t do anything stupid.” Jericho shook his head. “I was wrong.”

“He’s always been stupid,” Dean muttered. Jericho looked at him.

“How are you alive, anyway?”

“I faked my death.” He pushed himself off the wall and traveled to the foot of the bed. “Jericho, you need to cut ties with everyone you know. Go underground.”

“What about him?” He nodded to Foley.

“He’s not the one who hacked the system,” Dean replied. “Unless Seth truly wants payback, Foley’ll be fine.”

There was a pad of paper next to the bed. Picking it up, Jericho began to write a note, telling his girlfriend Charlotte she needed to run.


	4. Regret

Seth walked up the stairs to his apartment, not sure what to think of the day’s events. He thought about Jericho in the diner, bleeding out on the floor. Time would only tell if he’d actually died.

Opening the door, he threw his keys into the black and yellow tray. Somehow, he didn’t notice the shape in the darkness.

“Home a little early, aren’t we?” Seth jumped, swearing under his breath. Randy was sitting in a chair, watching him.

“How would you know?”

“I know how you acted when I was still Authority.” He stood up, looking Seth in the eye. “And me being out doesn’t change a thing.”

“Is he dead?” His voice cracked. Randy grinned, eyes sparkling in the darkness.

“Why do you care?”

“I don’t. Just want to know.” He shook his head in disgust.

“Even if I knew, that’s none of your business.” Randy turned back to the open window, setting his jaw. The fire escape was waiting.

“Randy, I’m sorry.” Seth didn’t move to approach him, and he didn’t turn around.

“You don’t get to be sorry. We both know what you did wasn’t Hunter’s choice.” And then Randy left, leaving him to ponder and wallow in regret.


End file.
